ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Hercule
How Hercule joined the Tourney During the Dragon Ball Z time period, Mr. Satan is the reigning World Martial Arts Champion, a title won fairly by beating other normal earthlings in a time when Goku and other powerful fighters were battling on Namek and later against the Androids. During the time of the Cell Games, Mr. Satan was already rich and famous, but also an egomaniac. He boasted endlessly on television about his strength, and that he was the "best fighter in the world." In the eyes of characters who know otherwise, he is considered to be a showboating blowhard. When the Z Fighters arrives on the scene starting with the Cell Games, he starts a pattern of claiming them to be his disciples, which, while preserving his status and self-serving ego, has produced good results in the past. Mr. Satan is quite an unrepentant lech whose head is easily turned by a pretty face, and he selfishly uses his fame as "the Hero who defeated Cell" to seduce and sleep with multiple women after Videl's mother left, causing a rift between him and his daughter Videl (though as Videl implied, some of them may have initiated the seduction). He is very protective of his daughter Videl however, and would not allow her to hang out at any boy's house unless they are tougher than him (which he might consider). In spite of showing many signs of greed and cowardice, Mr. Satan is still a fundamentally honorable, decent, sensitive and kind-hearted man. He genuinely cares about protecting the innocent and fighting for justice to the best of his abilities, and is prone to violent and righteous anger when faced with the abuse of helpless innocents by villains. He shows moments of great courage when his family and friends are threatened by evil. Mr. Satan's true colors are foreshadowed when he risks his life to get Android 16's head near Gohan, which leads to Gohan's transformation to Super Saiyan 2. In the Majin Buu Saga, Mr. Satan is revealed to be a fundamentally good man as opposed to the arrogant showboat persona he exhibits, and his bravery and kindness towards the good Majin Buu play a major role in Kid Buu's defeat at the end of the Kid Buu Saga. Prominently, he has saved the lives of Bee, Vegeta, and even Majin Buu (recognizing that Majin Buu was used in his innocence by Babidi, he tearfully begged Vegeta to spare his life as he laid helpless after being beaten by Kid Buu, and was ready to risk death to protect him; Mr. Satan's love for his friend moved Goku enough to join in his defense, allowing the formerly evil monster to start a new life as a hero and benefactor to society). Mr. Satan's skill as an orator came into good use by the series' end. Without the adoration and support of his legions of followers, the Z Fighters would never have been able to raise the Super Spirit Bomb and defeat Kid Buu. By the end of Dragon Ball Z, Goku and his friends come to see the good in Mr. Satan and decide that he is a noble hero. Hercule Satan defends his title against a Glass Joe during another World Martial Arts Tournament. He soon learns of another seeking his title, Flavia. Character Select Screen Animations When highlighted Hercule has his arms raised. After the announcer calls his name Hercule suffers a stomach ache as the camera zooms then "Oh, touchy my stomach hurts!" Special Moves Rolling Hercule Punch (Neutral) Mr. Satan rolls towards the opponent, only to make a punch that slams the opponent away. White and blue stars, along with funny sounds emits when he successfully hit the opponent. Dynamite Kick (Side) Hercule Satan jumps at the opponent and does three kicks that give off explosive effects. Fearful Fist (Up) Hercule jumps into the air with a clumsy uppercut. Volcanic Sting (Down) Hercule Satan does three stepping punches to his opponent. Dynamic Mess Em Up Punch (Hyper Smash) Mr. Satan punches the opponent many times (which does no damage) and finishes with the "powerful" punch, saying "You're all washed up!" blowing him/her away with heavy damage. Present For You (Final Smash) Hercule Satan punches his opponent between the eyes. If he hits, nothing appears to happens, then the opponent takes a stance while Hercule becomes frightened, then says "Uh, uh, just a moment, please!" then presents a Game Poy saying "I've got a present for ya'!" then runs away and while the opponent plays on the Game Poy, hercule presses a detonator saying "It's now or never... YEAH!" The, the device beeps for five seconds and the opponent tries to shield himself/herself but is blown away. Victory Animations #Hercule holds his right index and middle figners up saying "You're far from this!" #*Hercule holds his right index and middle figners up saying "What makes a wimp like you think he's good enough for my daughter?" (Gohan victories only) #*Hercule holds his right index and middle figners up saying "You've still gotta lot to learn." (Videl or Great Saiyawoman victories only) #Hercule does two crouching uppercuts, then holds his hands apart saying "You've got it!" #*Hercule does two crouching uppercuts, then holds his hands apart saying "It's done! That was creepy, brother! It was like a dream!" (Kid Buu victories only) #*Hercule does two crouching uppercuts, then holds his hands apart saying "Man... My whole family is dangerous!" (Pan victories only) #Hercule gives a thumbs down, then raises his index finger saying "Number one!" #*Hercule gives a thumbs down, then raises his index finger saying "Hey, kid. It looks like I'm still the strongest!" (Kid Goku victories only) #*Hercule gives a thumbs down, then raises his index finger saying "You're not weak. I'm just too strong, hah! It's over! now go check yourself into a clinic or somethin'." (Spopovich victories only) #*Hercule gives a thumbs down, then raises his index finger saying "I-I-I defeated Uub with my skills!" (Majuub victories only) On-Screen Appearance Hercule gets out of his car and cracks his fists saying "Gotta go." Special Quotes *Oooh, what're you talkin' about, kid? I'm the Champion of the World! (When fighting Kid Goku) *Ah ha ha ha! Cell, get ready to taste my fist! (When fighting Cell) *Hey, buddy. You oughta cut down on them steroids. (When fighting Spopovich) *Oooh... Woo-would it help if I beg for mercy? (When fighting Android 18) *If you wanna go out with my daughter, you gotta go through me first. (When fighting Gohan) *Bah ha ha ha! You're gonna let the old man teach ya' a thing or two, huh. (When fighting Videl) *Hey, Buu. Let's take it easy this time, okay? (When fighting Majin Buu) *Now, come and face me! Or are you scared of me, ya coward?! (When fighting Kid Buu) *Videl! That's a sweet outfit! (When fighting Great Saiyawoman) *C-c-come on! Let's see what you got! (When fighting Pan) *H-h-h-hold it right there! (When fighting Majuub) Trivia *Hercule's rival is the East-Khan of Ferox, Flavia. *Hercule Satan shares his English voice actor with Android 14. *Hercule Satan shares his Japanese voice actor with Hitmonchan, Kaioh, Heihachi Mishima, Young Heihachi, Captain John Price, Ujiyasu Hojo, Evil Red, Metagross, Sabretooth, Guyver II, Peter Fargason, Gru, Diego, Brad Wong and Wolf Hawkfield. *Hercule Satan shares his French voice actor with Turles, Dabura and Cooler. *Hercule Satan shares his Arabic voice actor with Kuroobi. *Hercule Satan shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Klaa, Doc, Karate Kong and Mr. Heart. Category:Dragon Ball characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters